


《1+1=3》上

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [42]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *《情有独钟》番外*小作精带球跑实录*ABO，带球篇番外，不喜勿入
Series: 《情有独钟》 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 15





	《1+1=3》上

1+1＝未来的所有日子

1.  
李赫宰和李东海结婚差不多快一年了，一直没有孩子。说来也奇怪，不知道是不是他们曾经说想二人世界说的太多次了，明明他们两个人身体很健康，对彼此也有着难以想象的痴迷和眷恋，各式花样玩尽了李东海也没怀孕。  
好在各自家里都不急，他们俩也乐得这样悠闲自在，李赫宰可听朋友说过，家里添了个小孩简直像招了个债主回来，天天没个消停，更别提再跟omega亲热。  
李东海也只有在看见小孩子的时候才会想起这一茬儿，嘟着小嘴摸摸自己的肚子，垂头丧气地说宝宝是不是不喜欢自己，所以才一直都不来。  
李赫宰对此毫不在意，他的东海是男性omega，生孩子这事想想就遭罪，以后哺乳期听说又会睡不好觉，还容易生病，也不能亲热，要那孩子还不如没有。  
他每次都捏捏李东海的脸，抱着他哄。  
“你就是我的孩子，我只要把你照顾好就够了。”

然后被李东海红着脸推开，赌气的背过身子，跺跺脚反驳自己不是小孩子。

最近李赫宰很忙，又到总统大选的时候，政局动荡的时候尤其容易出乱子。军区最近严阵以待以防不测，李赫宰整天被抓在军区里开会，干脆搬进部队住一阵子。临走时亲自给李东海送回庄园，嘱咐嘴巴撅得老高表达不满的小家伙一定要好好照顾自己，不许生病。  
他在部队里忙的不可开交，终于腾出时间看手机信息，金希澈发来了一连串的短信，还有几个未接。他顿时觉得不好，金希澈很少会这样，一定是李东海出什么事了。  
电话接通后金希澈的声音满是担忧，说李东海最近神思倦怠，也不怎么爱吃东西，整日恹恹的，又怕冷，今天一整天缩在被子里不肯起床。

“也不知道是不是想你了，滑板拿回来玩上一会就嫌累，饭也没怎么吃。”金希澈叹气，又道“不然还是去医院一趟吧，别是生病了。”  
“我安排，这几天让他去部队的医院好好查一下。我明天把他接回家，我还是搬回去住吧，可能是想我了。”

李赫宰挂断电话后疲倦地捏捏眉心，看了眼时间犹豫一阵，还是决定亲自去一趟李东海家。他不亲眼看见李东海总是不放心，得确认小家伙安全健康才行。

他到李东海家的时候已经深夜，金希澈好像知道他一定会来，特意让佣人为他留了灯，他进屋的时候一杯热茶已经放在客厅的茶几上。  
李赫宰没心思喝水，勉强抿了一口便上楼了。  
李东海正在自己房间里睡着，乖乖的窝在被子里，只露了张小脸在外，怀里抱着他的衬衫睡得正香。床上还散落着好几件他的衣服，外套衬衫应有尽有，把人堆在中间。  
李赫宰轻手轻脚靠近，刚一看清那张安睡的小脸便皱起眉。瘦了，他的宝贝几天不见瘦了许多，脸色也不算太好。

李赫宰思来想去，轻轻拍了拍李东海，柔柔的木香先铺满房间，然后才俯下身去吻微张的嘴唇。  
“海海…”

“嗯……嗯？”李东海眯起眼睛，被叫醒还不能适应光线，望着风尘仆仆的李赫宰皱起眉。  
“赫？”

“我来看看你，你哥说你最近不舒服。”李赫宰握住伸过来的小手，咬了下鼻尖。  
“怎么回事，怎么不爱吃饭呢。”

“反胃，总觉得困，还想你…我不知道怎么了，想你想的厉害，你不在，我总觉得害怕。”李东海低低开口，嗓子有些哑。  
他说的都是实话，他想见李赫宰快要想疯了，也不知道是怎么回事。前几天下午还因为太想见李赫宰，自己坐在窗边想哭了，一边抱着李赫宰的衣服一边抹眼泪，吓得家里佣人直问金希澈需不需要联系一下李赫宰。  
李赫宰只当他是又在跟自己撒娇，尽力用信息素将omega包裹起来，揉了揉小家伙的头发。  
“现在还怕吗？”

李东海轻轻摇头，然后勾住李赫宰的脖子。  
“我知道你很辛苦，可不可以回家住，我不知道我怎么了，我见不到你好难过。”  
他说着说着又涌出眼泪，噼里啪啦的往下掉。几滴眼泪把李赫宰的心都哭软了，柔声答应他明天就回家，小心翼翼拂去泪珠。

“海海，以后每天我都会回来的，不把你送走了，别哭。”

李东海闷闷点头，然后埋在他颈窝里小声说道“你不要嫌我烦...我就是太想你了…”

“我没有，我很喜欢。”李赫宰将吻印在omega颈后腺体上，蛋糕香味把他的疲倦一扫而空，乖巧的李东海犹如一剂良药。  
“我也很想你啊东海，既然这么难过那就回家，折腾一点也值得。”  
“只不过有一点，我可能会很晚到家，不许等我回来。”

怀里的小脑袋点了点，答应了。

2.  
李赫宰在午饭的时候接到部队omega医院打来的电话，那位医生是他妈妈的老朋友，亲自打来电话，张嘴开始万幸没给李东海做辐射检查，不然就出了大事了，还埋怨他粗心大意不知道提前说明。听的李赫宰云里雾里，话锋一转又开始恭喜他，但是他的omega偏瘦，得好好增强营养。  
李赫宰一头雾水，什么乱七八糟的。

“啊？你还不知道啊？”

“什么？”李赫宰正在写字，随口问道。  
电话那头的医生一拍大腿，这事闹的，合着当事人不知道。  
“你家omega怀孕了，都快两个月了，你不知道？”

李赫宰手一顿，纸上画出了长长一道黑线。他盯着那道黑线沉默几秒，猛地站起身失声反问。  
“谁？怀孕了？？？”

“对啊，你们不知道？你家omega没有觉得不舒服吗？”医生扳着手指细数大部分omega怀孕早期的症状。  
“没有很依赖你吗？或者觉得身体懒洋洋的不爱动？”

“……有，我以为是我没在家住…他，那…我…”李赫宰跌坐回椅子，好半天才找回声音，他兴奋的颈后皮肤发麻，不停地抖腿借此抒发过剩的情绪。  
他和东海有孩子了，这个认知带来的喜悦不停地冲击着他的神经，若不是顾及这里是军区，他都要跳起来了。他在办公室里焦虑地踱步，完全没有平时沉稳内敛的模样。  
“我应该做什么？他会不会不舒服？是不是有忌口？生孩子的话男人要怎么生啊，他是不是会很疼？”

李东海在家里的花园一圈圈的玩滑板，本想骑车出去，跨上机车想了一阵又作罢，他实在是懒着动。  
最近奇怪的很，他平时除非是发情期的时候懒洋洋的不爱动，其他时候能从早玩到晚。他自己也意识到奇怪，所以李赫宰劝他去检查身体的时候乖乖的去了，虽然查完以后还因为胜负欲和朋友们比了一圈机车。  
他百无聊赖踩着滑板飘到院子尽头，放在桌上的手机响了。

“海海，在家吗？”  
李赫宰挂断和医生的通话后猛地想起李东海白天基本都在外头玩，平时也就算了，现在李东海在他眼里就是宛若陶瓷的易碎品，稍微有个磕着碰着他都心惊肉跳。

“啊？我在家呀，我没去玩车。”李东海单手举着手机，踩着滑板滑到平地翻板落下，然后兴高采烈的继续说道。  
“我在玩滑板呢！最近总觉得不爱动，还反胃，可能是该运动了！”  
他把手举得高高的，为自己打气。  
“我要更努力的运动才行呀！！”

李赫宰因为他没玩车松的那口气瞬间又提了起来，差点晕过去。

“东海你听我说。”李赫宰努力使自己冷静，一想到omega正生龙活虎地跳来跳去，他头都痛了。  
“你听我说，现在找个地方坐下来，不要乱动，然后等我回去。”  
他想了想，又补上一句。  
“千万别乱动，乖乖坐着，检查结果出来了我得当面跟你说。”

李东海听话的坐到野餐桌旁，思来想去不敢置信地摸了摸自己。他不会是……不会是长了什么会要命的东西了吧！他还年轻，他不想死。

李赫宰到家时李东海听话的倚着客厅的沙发坐着，见他回来立马站了起来，表情比他还紧张，差点要哭出来。

“坐下坐下坐下…你不要一下子这样站起来，很危险。”他赶紧给陶瓷omega扶回去，然后握住他的小手准备开口。  
李东海率先打断他。  
“我是不是生病了…很严重吗？”  
李东海眼泪汪汪，说着说着就要抹眼泪，他舍不得李赫宰，怎么会这样。  
李赫宰憋了一路的话直接卡在嗓子里，他拉住小手晃了晃“别多想，不是生病了。”  
他深吸口气吐出，虽然月份还小什么都看不出来，不过一想到李东海软软的小肚子里藏着一个他们的宝宝，那种即将要成为人父的喜悦瞬间冲上头顶。  
他忍不住打量李东海的腹部，手掌贴着那里摸了摸，仿佛能摸到还未长大的孩子。

“海海，我们有孩子了，医生说快两个月了。”

李赫宰说完紧张的屏住呼吸，他不知道李东海会怎么想，李东海比他小了好几岁，年轻飞扬活泼好动的omega未来一两年都要因为孩子安静下来。  
李东海先是不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，消化了他的话以后下意识看向自己的肚子，李赫宰的手放在那里温柔的揉了揉。李东海也跟着摸摸自己的肚子，抬起头看李赫宰的表情，蓦地笑开，眼睛弯弯的。  
“两个月？？”

李赫宰放下心来，还好，李东海是愿意的。他起身坐到李东海身旁，握住李东海的手在手中。  
“我问过医生了，他说你太瘦，要增强营养，还说三个月之前很危险，我问过有没有忌口，都已经记下来了，医生还说你再过一阵子就会觉得反胃想吐。孕期不能离人，要alpha经常在身边，我回去会跟领导说，每天多陪你…”李赫宰滔滔不绝地说着，然后突然停顿下来，叹了口气。  
“东海，你会很辛苦。”

李东海毫不在意，摸着自己的腹部高兴的语无伦次，嘴角一直开心的向两边咧着。  
“我们要有孩子了…？可是我不知道要怎么办…我会不会不小心吃错东西，我会不会变丑，他们说怀孕的时候心情会很差会变得很奇怪……”  
Omega皱起好看的眉毛低低说道“赫宰，我好像有点害怕。但是很高兴。”

“我会陪你的。”李赫宰拉住那只小手，另一只手摸了摸平坦的小腹，这里有他和东海的结晶。  
“孩子要是敢折腾你，等以后出生了我帮你报仇。”

李东海嗔怪地瞪他一眼，钻进李赫宰的怀里，额头贴着他的脖颈。生活到这里就开启了新的篇章了，猝不及防的，他都不知道是惊还是喜了，只好扭着身体躲进李赫宰怀里，反正李赫宰一定会保护他。  
李赫宰轻轻拍着怀里人的背，不断地轻吻，他能感觉到李东海高兴之余的慌张，柔柔的信息素围绕在两人之间，omega焦躁的情绪慢慢缓和下来。

3.  
李东海这一怀孕可一下子变得金贵了，李赫宰父母一天三个电话关心他身体，隔三差五送一些补品过来，家里给李东海准备的吃的喝的堆得满满的。  
金希澈闲下来的时候替李赫宰陪他，盯着佣人做饭，跟在李东海身边走哪都扶着，生怕李东海性子皮再摔一跤。朴正洙也三天两头的亲自过来下厨煲汤，然后拉着李东海的手絮絮叨叨地给他讲omega要注意什么，还嘱咐他不要光躺着坐着，要适当地运动。

李东海别的没记住，光记住运动两个字。

起初的紧张和激动消化以后每天裹着李赫宰的外套，在金希澈的大呼小叫中摸摸机车，踩一下滑板。他照例每天出门散步走动，跑去社区花园里抓着双杠前后悠一悠，吓得金希澈血压飙升。犯困了就回卧室里睡上一觉，下午躲在房间里拨两下琴弦，去院子里在机车上坐一会过把瘾。  
现在月份太小也看不什么，除了轻微的不适他还没有孕期的实感，只在明显觉得体力不比从前的时候恍然想起自己身体里正有一个小生命。

怀孕的没什么感觉，在旁边看着的李赫宰简直如临大敌，紧张的神经兮兮。只要在家一定会抱着李东海，固执地认为在哪里都不如在自己怀里安全，连李东海去厕所都要在旁边陪着。每天能提前一分钟绝对不晚回来，怕人不开心变着花样带礼物，然后握着小手问今天有没有不舒服。  
不怪李赫宰害怕，他听说过不少男性omega孕育生命辛苦的事，一想到他的东海要受同样的罪就觉得心疼。夜里也睡不好，睡着睡着会突然惊醒，起身看看人有没有好好盖被，见李东海安然地睡在自己怀里才松了口气。连着折腾一阵子李东海被养的比以前胖了，他倒是瘦了一圈。  
见自己alpha吓成这样李东海也只好勉强让自己安分下来，为了不让这个手足无措的新手再添上一丝惊恐。

李赫宰今天难得可以提前下班，回家前特意路过花店给李东海买了束花，李东海怀着孩子辛苦，不能出去玩，他总得多想想办法哄的人开心才行。  
到家时李东海躺在落地窗边的贵妃榻正睡着，手上还拿着一本书。Omega长得小，裹着他的外套又盖了层毯子，小小的一只缩成一团，半张小脸埋进外套里，枕着李赫宰残留衣服上的信息素。  
黄昏时刻的夕阳从窗外斜斜照进来，在金黄色的阳光下李东海的轮廓变得模糊，边缘发着光。李赫宰驻足望着他出神，然后慢慢地勾起嘴角，如果不是提前回家，他还看不到这样安静宁和的一刻。  
李赫宰放轻动作靠近，小心翼翼将李东海手上的书拿走，合上以后发现封皮写着……《孕期防止alpha出轨宝典》

李赫宰沉默，他果然不该以为李东海会看育婴手册。

贵妃榻旁边的矮桌上还散落着几本书，应该都是今天新到的，塑封膜都还没拆。李赫宰看清最上面那本书的名字拧紧眉头，颇为嫌弃地拿起来，目光扫到下面的书眉头皱得更紧。

《孕期omega如何保养》、《孕期变老怎么办？》、《如何在孕期保持身材》、《孕期omega必备的三本书》、《孕期健美操教程》（附赠教学视频）、《产后omega保持性感的秘诀》

怎么他在李东海心里就是这种会朝三暮四不清不楚，特别是自己omega正在家养娃的时候出轨的混蛋吗？？  
李赫宰觉得自己有点头晕。  
然后他想起前几天，他想买书学习一下怎么照顾李东海，万万没想到电脑打开以后自动停在最后一次的搜索页面上，李东海忘记关了。

【omega怀孕可以玩滑板吗？】

他当即气血上涌，差点要冲出去揍李东海的屁股。然后发现浏览器上方打开了好几个页面，他随便点开一个页面显示的是【怀孕三个月以后可以撸铁吗？】  
他坐在电脑前沉思，手上不断移动鼠标打开小家伙忘记处理的“作案现场”查看。  
【孕期发情可以坐骑吗？】  
【产后会影响性生活吗？】  
【哺乳期涨奶可以喂给大人吗？】  
【omega奶水跟信息素一个味道吗？】

…………  
………………

李东海只小憩了一会便醒来，睁眼映入眼帘的是茶几上的花束，李赫宰回来了。他还没来得及感动今天也有收到花，听到厨房那边的动静赶紧爬起来，手忙脚乱地藏书。  
李赫宰耳朵灵，已经听到他睡醒了。  
“海海？醒了？”

“啊…你回来了，这么早。”李东海一脸心虚地讪笑，见李赫宰走过来赶紧把手上的书往身后藏，是他今天正在逐字逐句认真拜读的怎么防止alpha孕期出轨的书。  
李赫宰还挺委屈，明明自己只死心塌地爱一个人，结果现在人家已经做好他在外头再养一个omega的准备了。他和李东海对视一阵却叹口气，无奈地笑了起来。  
“别藏了，都看见了，怕我喜欢别人？”李赫宰愈发宠溺，放下手里的东西走过去“你啊，让我说你什么好。”

李东海原地撅起嘴，他有宝宝了，多想也是可以的！  
那就是有很多alpha会在omega孕期有别人，说不定他把孩子生下来以后发现孩子有弟弟了。  
他胡思乱想的时候李赫宰已经走过来，手臂习惯性的搭在他腰间，探过身体吻了吻他，故意轻咬了下嘴唇再分开。  
“你可饶了我吧，就你一个我都手忙脚乱着不知道怎么照顾你好。”

李东海乖乖依在李赫宰怀里，闻言也想起自己的光荣历史，不好意思的错开视线。他被半抱在怀里走到饭桌前，李赫宰替他拉开椅子扶着坐下，大手揉揉他的头发然后蹲下来，专注地望着他。  
“不知道你为什么这么不安，不用担心这个，这辈子有你就足够了。”

李东海难得听到李赫宰吐露心声，耳根微微泛红。他其实也就只是有那么一点点担心，担心自己以后没有现在好看，担心李赫宰会喜欢上别的跟他一样喜欢玩闹的omega，可能比他年轻。  
李赫宰浅笑握住他的手“别乱想，倒是你查的那个涨奶的事是怎么说的，可以喂给大人吗？”

李东海起先一愣，而后瞬间脸颊通红，抬手就朝人肩膀打过去，羞的扭过身体不理李赫宰了。丢死脸了，他也就是看见相关搜索突然好奇，怎么还让人家看见了。

“哎呀吃饭……饿了……”

李赫宰没再追问，笑呵呵的起身坐好。  
饭间给李东海夹菜的时候又不经意地问道“网上说信息素跟…”他朝李东海胸前努努嘴“是一个味道吗？”

李东海差点没被呛死，涨红了脸瞪他“问什么！又不是给你的！”

“那可不行。”  
李赫宰慢悠悠地说道“我得帮咱们孩子分担一点，再说了，你不给我给谁？”  
他抓住李东海放在桌上的手，故意压低声音靠近“通融通融，先给我尝尝。”

4.  
托李东海以前常年运动的福，身体没有其他omega那么弱不禁风。第一次检查的时候活蹦乱跳地在医院里爬楼梯，小手一挥说自己不要坐电梯，吓得李赫宰捧着《omega孕期注意事项》跟在后边心惊胆战地追，赶紧护在怀里。  
李赫宰以为李东海可能只是单纯的没有孕期反应，仔仔细细观察一阵子慢慢放下心，每天照常按时下班，琢磨着带点什么回去哄omega高兴。

金希澈最近和朴正洙定好了婚礼的日子，两个哥哥又要忙着公司又要忙着筹备婚礼，没时间再陪着李东海解闷，偶尔来一次也是略坐坐叮嘱几句便起身。  
李东海只能一个人在家里待着，每天裹着李赫宰的衣服四处逛逛，家里院子的花天天看，都快看腻了。他最近明显腰粗了一圈，走路的时候也觉得身子沉沉的，慢慢开始有了处于孕期的意识，经常下意识的将手放在腹部护着。  
他坐在院子里的长椅上，电脑远程放着大洋彼岸曺圭贤的音乐会。长居海外的曺圭贤听说他有孩子了以后跨洋寄回来一堆古典乐cd，写了长长的一封信警告他不要发疯给孩子胎教听摇滚。  
李东海懒洋洋的往嘴里塞了一瓣橘子，听着那边钢琴的叮叮咚咚又看了看自己的肚子，起身离开。他才不要听，他不喜欢。  
李赫宰之前来了电话，说没什么事了，准备偷跑回来陪他。家里佣人做好了饭问他需不需要帮忙，李东海摆摆手，让他们走了。  
饭厅内还有一丝油烟味没有散去，李东海在椅子上坐了一会觉得不好，就那一点点没能散去的油味也让他觉得反胃，以前喜欢的色泽鲜艳的炖鱼此刻好像腥味就在鼻前。  
李东海抓着椅子边忍耐一阵，猛地起身冲向卫生间。

李赫宰一进家门就听到一楼厕所里的呕吐声，他心头一紧，连外套都没脱赶紧跑过去。李东海半跪在马桶边吐的昏天暗地，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸，狼狈极了。  
李东海还没吃饭，胃里没什么东西，吐到最后连胆汁都吐出来也止不住干呕。他腿软的厉害，头也晕，想起身却腿软的往后跌去。意料之外没有摔在冰凉的瓷砖地上，身后突然伸过来一双手臂接住他。

“难受了？”李赫宰单手圈着李东海，另一手抹掉脸上的眼泪，去拿纸巾。  
李东海一直都没有孕吐他还松了口气，总算能少遭点罪，没想到不是没有，是晚了点。

李东海低低应了一声，背后倚着温热的胸膛，幸亏李赫宰今天回来得早，不然他刚才就要摔到地上了。他闻着那心安的信息素突然一阵委屈，抱住李赫宰的腰把头埋进怀里蹭蹭，眼泪鼻涕一齐蹭到李赫宰衣服上。  
李赫宰只是笑着由他，然后抱着他去接漱口水，递到嘴边。  
“小脏孩儿~漱漱嘴，我给你擦脸。”

“赫宰……”

“在呢。”李赫宰拧干毛巾轻轻擦着小脸，点了点鼻尖，颇为担心地摸了摸李东海的小腹。  
“还难受吗？能吃饭吗？”

温热毛巾让李东海绷紧的神经放松下来，抱着李赫宰的腰不肯松手，听到问话小声答应。  
“我是不是太矫情了，别人自己一个人也可以。”

“你什么时候跟别人一样过。”李赫宰仔细给漂亮的小脸擦干净，听到李东海别别扭扭的话不由得发笑，脱掉外套扔到一边给人抱起来，还在手上掂了掂。  
“是哪个不对心思还记得吗，我给拿走你再过来。”

5.  
李东海的孕吐来的比想象得晚，而且奇怪得很，也摸不透到底是讨厌什么，莫名其妙的就跑出去吐得昏天暗地。李赫宰跟在旁边着急上火也不知道该怎么办好，他不能替李东海疼，也不能替李东海难受，除了在旁边手足无措的陪着，他什么都做不了。  
他眼看着李东海从一开始吐完站不稳、皱着眉钻进他怀里撒娇，变成后来平静地收拾完漱口洗脸。见他皱着眉难过还笑着拍他的肩膀反过来安慰他，刚吐完后泛红的眼圈和鼻头让李赫宰心里一酸，心疼的厉害。  
今早起来听到李东海在卫生间里吐他赶紧开门跟进去，抱着人扶起来的时候才发觉随着日子一天天过去已经开始有点显怀了，他替李东海擦干净以后蹲下来轻轻地摸了摸，确实比之前鼓起来了一点。

“好像比以前大了。”

“嗯，最近是觉得比以前沉了。”  
李东海低头见李赫宰的发旋浅笑，摸了摸alpha的头。从知道他们有孩子开始，天天折腾的鸡飞狗跳，李赫宰比之前瘦了。  
他把李赫宰拉起来，在脸上啄了一下。  
“等再大一大宝宝就会踢我了。”

“要我帮你收拾他吗？”李赫宰弯腰凑到李东海小腹前，特意掀起衣服下摆摸着肚子威胁“敢折腾海海你就等着挨揍吧。”

“李赫宰！哪有你这样的！你会吓到宝宝的！”  
虽然知道是在故意逗自己开心，但还是很过分，李东海嗔怪地骂道，跟孩子的第一次见面就是威胁人家，哪有这样当爹的。  
李赫宰探身在李东海唇上亲了一口，揽着他的腰陪他出去，一边走一边满不在乎地说道。  
“就得让他从胎教开始适应，而且你也没有被我吓到啊。”

李东海愣了好一会儿，一直走到饭桌前才反应过来李赫宰说的他没有被吓到是什么意思，吃着饭脸莫名其妙的发烫，然后放下筷子认真地警告李赫宰。  
“你不许欺负孩子。”

“它不欺负你我就不欺负它。”李赫宰眼皮都没抬，继续忙着给李东海扒虾，然后喂到人嘴里期待地看着他。  
“好吃吗？我特意找人买的，能吃得进去吗？”  
李东海最近吐的厉害，食欲也不高，李赫宰为此费尽心思，到处搜刮好吃好喝的堆给李东海，只要不是孕期忌口的几乎被他买了遍。李东海改口味改的奇快，一会爱吃这个一会要吃那个，改口味以后家里吃不下的全送给金希澈了，倒是把金希澈给养胖了。

“好像没什么事？”李东海推了推李赫宰的胳膊，笑嘻嘻地眨了眨眼睛撒娇“我还想吃…”

李赫宰跟着他一起笑开，内心松了口气，总算能吃得下有营养的东西。最近看东海吃了吐，吐了吃，上个月刚养好的气色又回去了，天天白着一张小脸恹恹的。他手上动作飞快，利索地去掉虾皮喂到李东海嘴里，第不知道多少次诚恳地说。  
“宝宝，如果有想吃的一定要告诉我，什么时候都可以，我去给你买回来。”

李东海抿着嘴偷笑，他当然享受每一次李赫宰对他无限度的宠爱。  
“我想吃你。”

李赫宰一愣，无奈地笑笑，点了点李东海的鼻尖。  
“胡闹，快点吃饭。”

6.  
第一次关于首都某商场一起恐怖袭击的报道推送的时候，李东海正在家里沙发跟着电视上面的视频做健美操，他看着新闻里打了马赛克的鲜血手一哆嗦，差点没撑住摔倒。  
这种事情应该会安排军方的人出面，李东海默默盘算着，不知道会不会落到李赫宰头上。他坐在瑜伽垫上摸了摸肚子，有些担心，像疯了一样到处砍人，他怕李赫宰出意外。  
一直挨到中午才敢给李赫宰打电话，那边果不其然已经忙了起来，李赫宰没细说自己需不需要参与，只含糊其辞地说自己最近会忙一点，不过没关系，每天都会回家的。

“那你要注意安全呀…我自己在家没关系，我哥刚刚说最近会来陪我。”  
Omega柔软的声线犹如山泉滋润，轻易地抹走他的焦躁。李赫宰一直拧紧的眉心蓦地放松，靠着身后的椅背长吐口气，扯开领带放空一阵，听着电话那边李东海慢悠悠地向他讲都做了什么，吃了什么，然后小声地问他今天的事会不会还有。

“那倒不知道，但是这样的事今天已经不是第一例了。”李赫宰忽然想起什么，柔声叮嘱“最近不要去商场这些地方，知道吗，想要什么就告诉我，我给你买回来。”

“好~你太忙的话就不用给我打电话了，要是来不及回来就在部队里睡吧，好好休息。”

李赫宰根本没意识到自己嘴角都快咧到耳朵上，他甚至能想象到李东海现在的样子，乖乖抱着手机跟他讲话，慢悠悠的说话习惯性拖长尾音，不管在说什么经过那张漂亮的猫咪唇都变得黏着可爱，甜滋滋的。  
他尽力将声音放柔，却还是比不上李东海天生说情话的好嗓子。

“乖，你在家要小心，我能回来就回来，不让你一个人。”

虽然说着来不及就不回家了，李赫宰还是雷打不动地每天回来陪李东海睡觉，有时是凌晨，有时是晚饭过后。金希澈和朴正洙为了陪李东海，干脆搬过来住一阵子，等李赫宰这边忙完了再走。  
小别墅因为多添了两个人一下子热闹起来，李东海经常坐在顶楼的秋千听楼下金希澈叽哩哇啦的说话，他偷偷的嫌弃，原来多了人这么吵。  
他摸着肚子出神，觉得有些头晕，今天早上起来就格外的不舒服。他最近吐的没有以前那么严重，但这几天不知道怎么，乏的厉害，也总觉得没力气。昨天从椅子上站起来眼前一黑又跌回椅子，缓了好一阵子。

“东海啊，下来吃饭。”

李东海应了一声，等金希澈上来的间隙先小心翼翼稳住秋千，然后抓着绳索慢慢站起来，他最近因为开始显怀腰酸得很，得放慢动作才行。他站起来以后却觉得不好，从脸颊开始发麻，一路麻到脖子，手脚的血液一下子倒流，努力睁大眼睛仍看不清眼前的东西。  
李东海张大嘴巴急促的喘息，他还想喊金希澈，却腿一软，跌回椅子。

李赫宰正在市里火车站待命，二十分钟之前这里刚发生了一起无差别攻击事件，他当时正好在特警大队办事，临时接命令顶替上头出面维持秩序。  
他到的时候第一批机动队已经冲进火车站广场，站前广场已经拉起了黄色警戒线。  
李赫宰穿着作训服从车上下来，靠近候车楼的地方躺着几个人。事发突然，他上身还穿着件陆军部队的黑色开衫外套，面色冷峻掀开警戒线钻进去，冷脸扫视一圈。

“少校好，第一批机动队已经进去了，现场目击者说那几个人都有长刀，一路乱砍冲进候车楼了。”一名特警冲他敬礼后快速说道。  
李赫宰淡淡睨他一眼。  
“是目击者，还是幸存者？”

那人一噎，答不上话。  
上边的人一般都是坐镇现场指挥的，突然换了个脚踏实地的来他反而不知道怎么办了。旁边的人冲他努努嘴，他识相的退到一边。  
李赫宰熟练地穿上防弹背心，单手拎着枪大步走进候车楼，剩下的特警和随后赶到的陆军部队一起冲向此刻被黑暗笼罩的地方。  
候车楼内尖叫声不绝于耳，绝望和恐惧的气氛牢牢掌控每一个人。李赫宰端枪一处处确认安全，他在一楼大厅环视一圈，突然瞥见远处角落里的哺乳室，那里的大门虚掩着。  
尖叫和枪声在偌大的航站楼内回荡着，李赫宰左右看了看，小心翼翼靠近。他就那么一瞬间，突然想起了李东海，鬼使神差的走向哺乳室。  
一楼大厅大部分已经被确认安全，地上还有挣扎呻吟的伤患，李赫宰小心翼翼踩着碎玻璃靠近。他急促呼吸着，轻轻推开大门迅速闪身将枪口对准室内，他看清以后愣住，立刻挪开枪口。  
瞄准镜里是一个衣服沾血的omega，腹部高高隆起，惊恐地望着他。

“你没事吧？”李赫宰收枪靠近，那名omega却连连后退，对着他不停地摆手。  
李赫宰正觉奇怪，突然觉得身后一阵疾风袭来，他条件反射矮身躲过，迅速闪身到一旁反手将枪横在身前，脚上用力踹上那人小腹，扑身过去夺下手中的刀扔到一边的地上。  
刀具落地的声音混在omega惊恐的哭声中落下，李赫宰来不及管那omega的心情，先把治服的混蛋拷上，他扯下那人蒙面的黑布，随即后退几步。  
不是他们国家的人，这事多半要折腾很久才能有个公道了。

李赫宰看着那人淬了毒般的眼神便觉得一阵心烦，一个手刀把人劈晕了。他回过身去看角落里的omega，那名omega正处于极度恐惧的状态，眼睛瞪得大大的，豆大的泪珠滚落，不断向后缩着，双手交叉放在腹部护住。  
李赫宰一下子想起家里的宝贝，他尽可能的放轻声音。  
“伤到了吗？我现在送你出去。”

那omega眼睛睁得大大的，看着他半晌哽咽开口。  
“抱歉……我太害怕了，我不敢告诉你他在后边…”

“没关系。”  
李赫宰不甚在意，扶着人站起来。靠近以后才看清这omega背上的伤口，怪不得有一股浓烈的铁锈味。  
“你受伤了，得赶紧去医院，现在就跟我走。”

那omega挂着泪拼命摇头，他刚刚经历了地狱般的事，连他自己都不知道自己是怎么徒手跟一个带刀的匪徒反抗的。外边还在响着枪声，他怕的要命，门外仿佛是刀山火海，他一步都不想迈出去。  
李赫宰紧紧拉住omega的小臂“你必须跟我出去，你在流血。”

“我不出去………他们会杀了我……和我的孩子…”

“那就为了孩子，你现在就得跟我出去。”李赫宰单手拉开门，贴着墙将omega护在怀里一路快速穿过大厅到门口。  
外边已经停好了急救车，他一直把受伤omega送到车上才离开，接过杨韬递来的湿巾擦干手，瞥了眼有话要说的家伙。  
“不许告诉上面。”

“啊？”杨韬眨眨眼，傻乎乎又递了一张湿巾过去。“哥你怎么还进去了，多危险啊，嫂子还在家里怀着孩子呢。”

“闭嘴，我今天一直在后边坐镇指挥。”李赫宰把用过的湿巾拍到杨韬身上，走到一边和特警大队的人商量后续安排。  
杨韬抱着湿巾想了半天，应了一句。  
“啊……不说…”

李东海睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是金希澈拧紧的眉，他缓缓转动眼球，见四周的帘子终于想起怎么回事。  
金希澈见他醒来明显松了口气，摸摸他的额头埋怨。  
“怎么不舒服也不跟我说，吓死我了。”

“没觉得不舒服……就是有点乏。”李东海还没完全清醒，含含糊糊地开口，闭上眼睛又突然想起什么，拉着金希澈的手嘱咐。  
“别告诉赫宰哦……他最近好多事。”

“没说呢，知道他忙。”金希澈把他的手放在手里捂着，有些心疼。他发现李东海晕倒以后吓得手抖，一路闯红灯送到医院，还好只是吐的厉害才这样，没什么大事。医生说李东海太虚，吃的那点又被胎儿抢走了，自己没剩多少营养，等妊娠反应结束就好了。

“用不用打个止吐针，你这老吐怎么行。”

“没事…我这两天都没以前严重了。”李东海扶着自己的头呻吟一声，是有点虚，怪不得早上起来觉得自己迷迷糊糊的。  
他脸色不算太好，咧起嘴角嘿嘿的笑。  
“我都没感觉…嘿嘿…………”

金希澈嫌弃地看他一眼，心道怎么怀了个孩子人还傻了。他拉着李东海的手认真嘱咐“你跟我有什么不能说的，不舒服要赶紧告诉我，宁可大惊小怪也不能出事，知道吗？”

李东海笑眯眯的点头答应，摸了摸自己微微鼓起的腹部闭上眼睛，他又累又晕，静脉注射让他打起瞌睡，被金希澈哄着慢慢又进入梦乡。

李赫宰知道李东海进医院都已经是快傍晚的时候了，一队负责护送伤患到医院的特警路过急诊科，听见有人说李东海在医院，顺手给李赫宰打了电话关心两句，李赫宰这才知道自己的omega在医院的事。  
金希澈一开始还瞒，说把东海带回家了，晚上再回来。  
李赫宰叹口气，沉声道。  
“哥，我同事说看见东海了。”

7.  
快要天黑的时候医院急诊科走进来一个行色匆匆的alpha，身着迷彩作训服，束在黑色军靴内。他快步走到分诊台询问几句，而后走向急诊大厅。  
李赫宰一路疾步，走到最里边的床位拉开遮得严严实实的帘子。李东海正倚着床头跟金希澈说话，手上还连着吊针。见到他眼睛一下子亮了起来，嘴角甜滋滋的咧起来。

“海海…怎么进医院了。”李赫宰快步靠近病床，弯下腰摸了摸脸，握住手。  
“怎么不告诉我，要不是我同事正巧在这我都不知道。”

“你忙嘛，我没什么事。”  
李东海见李赫宰脸都皱起来赶紧扯出笑容，怕李赫宰多心努力打起精神。他挂了一下午的吊针，浑身都难受，嘴里也发苦，被金希澈哄着喂了小半碗粥就死活吃不进去了。  
他大概没能骗过李赫宰，李东海认真的想。李赫宰仍那样望着他，木香柔和的环在他身边，他闭上眼睛感叹，果然没法离开李赫宰，熟悉的气息让他觉得舒服多了。

李赫宰仔细的看人，从发丝一点点掠过，落到腹部更加柔和，目光中的心疼沉甸甸的，连眉间褶皱都盛满了愧疚。他沉默了许久，轻轻叹气把李东海收进怀里。  
“海海，你要让我担心才行啊…”  
不然还要我做什么，李赫宰隐下后半句话，即便他们要成为人父也不需要李东海刻意逼迫自己成长。

金希澈贴心的替他们合上帘子退出去，医用帘子给他们隔出一方小天地。李东海实在没什么精神，握着李赫宰的手眯着眼睛有一搭没一搭的聊天，说了没几句委屈巴巴地皱着脸看向李赫宰。  
“赫，我好难受。”  
“你这打的什么啊，怎么也没见你脸色好一点。”李赫宰皱起眉，要起身去看吊瓶被李东海一把拉住，冲他调皮的眨眨眼。  
“你怎么回事！你就不能抱抱我吗！”

李赫宰顿住动作，和人对视一阵笑开，探身过去捏捏鼻尖“抱歉，是我太笨了。”  
他特意脱掉外套坐到床上，略微调整一下姿势让李东海靠在自己怀里，拢了拢被子又用外套围住他的身体，偏过头不停地啄吻脸颊。  
那一声声的亲吻发出的“啵”声不断在耳边，李赫宰好像上瘾了似的，一下接着一下啄他的脸，伴着阵阵低笑，从胸膛发出共振传出来。李东海耳根发烫，却又不舍得躲开，被李赫宰双手一圈抱在身前也不反抗一下，缩着肩膀任由人家亲，只知道咧着猫咪唇害羞的笑。

金希澈和朴正洙一直等到李东海要拔针的时候才将帘子拉开一点，被叫来的小护士快速扫了一眼床上黏在一起的两人，又赶紧低下头替李东海拔针。  
大名在外的李东海因为在家晕倒被送来他们医院的事从他们下午到了以后不到十分钟就已经传开，许多人特意跑来想看看这富家omega的模样。金希澈发现了以后干脆把帘子一拉，把那些好奇的视线全部挡住。  
眼下帘子拉开了一半，不少人借着由头往这边偷瞥。李赫宰发现以后不易察觉地皱了皱眉，接过李东海的手握住按压针孔，向护士低声道谢，另一手给怀里人拢了拢衣服。  
“以后不许瞒着我，知道吗？”

李东海瞥了眼正在处理吊瓶的小护士，红着耳根推了推李赫宰，让他不许说话。叫护士拔针的时候他本想从李赫宰怀里起身，结果被人轻松的按在怀里，握着他的手放在微鼓的腹部，缓慢地抚摸。  
他只好作罢，脸颊都快烧起来，被自己alpha抱着等拔针。那小护士看了他们俩好几眼，弄得他更不好意思了。等人家走远了李东海才瞪起眼睛，恼羞成怒照着李赫宰的胳膊使劲打了几下。  
“人家都在笑我！！”

“那是羡慕你。”李赫宰这几个月为了逗李东海开心硬生生学会油嘴滑舌，可惜本性还是变不了，板着脸十分严肃。  
“羡慕你好看还惹人疼。”

李东海噎了一下，看了看李赫宰的表情，怎么也没法把这句话和他的表情对上号。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
